


the only one who can get to me

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Misc Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Single Parents, Tumblr Prompt, suddenly a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Geralt half expects Jaskier to come straight to him after his show and act like nothing happened. The other half expects Jaskier to continue ignoring him, talk to the pretty ladies and handsome men and make Geralt suck it up and approach him if he wants to talk.What he does not expect at all is for Jaskier to doneither, instead making his way to a small child with brown hair.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Misc Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303820
Comments: 13
Kudos: 241





	the only one who can get to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_interuniversal_geometer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/gifts).



> title from owl city's [Metropolis](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/owlcity/metropolis.html)!
> 
> [tumblr link here](https://servicebottomgeralt.tumblr.com/post/190510321611/jaskier-learns-he-has-a-kid-like-a-7-year-old-he), written for the-interuniversal-geometer who asked for geralt finding out jaskier is raising a kid he didnt know he had!

After the mountain, Geralt keeps traveling. Other bards have picked up versions of Jaskier’s song for him, although none of them sound as genuine or sweet as when Jaskier croons to _toss a coin_ , but it keeps him paid well enough to survive.

He’s got bits of a koshchey that he’s looking to sell to a particular alchemist, a man he’s sold rare things to before, and he goes into one of the larger cities for the first time in a few years. The inn he rents his room from advertises that they’re now home to _the one and only Jaskier_ , and Geralt thinks about running from it, but... It’d be nice to see Jaskier again. It’d be nice to _apologize_ , if Jaskier allows him, and in some way he thinks Jaskier would appreciate it if only to make a scene of dramatically dismissing a witcher.

He hangs back in the crowd of people that gather to hear him once the sun sets. Jaskier looks the same, though he’s keeping his hair a little longer — bright clothes, beaming smile, and voice like a chiming bell. Geralt suspects Jaskier has already seen him, or knows he’s here, and it’s all but confirmed by Jaskier making as much flirtatious eye contact with the crowd as possible minus the exact place where Geralt sits.

He has new songs. He sings about the dragon, painting their fight as him understanding a wild beast and going off on his own. It sounds like he _did_ go to the coast, at least for a while, and Geralt smiles to himself in his corner when Jaskier lies about surviving vocal training with sirens and that’s why he sounds so lovely despite singing for everyone every night.

Jaskier sings and plays his lute and entertains well into dark. The crowd begins to reluctantly peter out as the moon rises, their own upcoming days full and requiring sleep, and eventually, Jaskier calls it a night.

Geralt half expects Jaskier to come straight to him after his show and act like nothing happened. The other half expects Jaskier to continue ignoring him, talk to the pretty ladies and handsome men and make Geralt suck it up and approach _him_ if he wants to talk.

What he does not expect at all is for Jaskier to do _neither_ , instead making his way to a small child with brown hair and dress even more colorful than Jaskier’s, sitting up at the bar where her feet don’t touch the ground and her glass is filled with milk, and for Jaskier to kiss the top of her head. Then, even further outside the realm of the Jaskier he knows — _knew_ , maybe — Jaskier points to Geralt and smiles. 

The girl at the bar turns on her stool to look, and Geralt freezes. She has Jaskier’s eyes, the color and the shape and the way they crinkle when she smiles too. She must be a sister, or a niece, because Geralt doesn’t think the bard he knew would have possibly taken responsibility for... For a _child_. For Gods’ sake, the day they met, Jaskier was singing loudly about abortions.

Jaskier lifts her and brings her down from the stool, and Geralt remains frozen in place as she runs toward him. _Him_. Jaskier follows closely behind her, saying the _excuse us_ and _pardon me_ s for her.

“You’re Geralt!” she says, clapping her small hands over one of his on the table. “You’re the one in all of Father’s songs!”

So it _is_ his child, then.

“I am,” he confirms.

“He is,” Jaskier confirms, too.

Geralt glances between Jaskier and his daughter, and again. He and Jaskier need to talk soon, about their relationship and about his new role of _father_ , but for now, he turns his hand over to clasp both of hers like a handshake.

“Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as my main [sandpapersnowman](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com) or on my witcher sideblog, [servicebottomgeralt](https://servicebottomgerat.tumblr.com)! hmu!
> 
> EDIT: oh wow this got a much bigger response than i'd anticipated!! if i continued this, i'd need to name the daughter, and while i'm google translating types of flowers to find a fitting name, let me know if you have a suggestion!!


End file.
